


Riddle Me this

by DuVarg



Series: After Thoughts [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Belle Reve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuVarg/pseuds/DuVarg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddler's thoughts after "Terrors"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riddle Me this

**Author's Note:**

> Riddler's thoughts after "Terrors"

Riddle Me This

Oh a joke am I

Oh a loser am I

Oh you are smarter than me are you?

Oh you are cooler than me are you?

Well riddle me this

Who escaped the inescapable prison?

Who escaped Belle Reve?

Who heard all your plans?

Who found all of its flaws?

Who escaped when the others did not?

What a Riddle that Riddle is

How about another

How many ice villains dose it take to fail an escape?

Five fumbling fools

How many Riddlers dose it take to escape?

Only the one


End file.
